DECLARE WAR ON IWAK PEYEK
by Achira1412
Summary: Karena kelas VOCALoid yang tergila-gila dengan iwak peyek yang lagi tren, justru para UTAU malah menentangnya. Apa yang terjadi? RnR Pleaasee...


**DECLARE WAR ON IWAK PEYEK**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOIDYamaha Crypton**

**UTAULOIDTheir Own Creator**

**WARNING: OOC? IDK #diinjek para readers# gaje Abal, Typo paling ada pula =w= Dsb (dan semuanya buanyak(?))**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata**

* * *

Hari yang panas mengingat hari ini memang musim panas(?) di Crypton High School. Di jam Istirahat, para murid-murid ini sedang mencari sumbangan mendapat es Tebs gratis #dilindes truk tronton#. Memang hari yang panas banget, ampe termostatnya ga bisa didinginin lagi #lukirainiruangan?#. Dan seperti biasa, Miku c.s(?) ngrumpi bareng di kantin.

"Eh kalian tau gak?" tanya Miku mengawali pembicaraan.

"KAGA!" semua kompak.

"Kok gitu banget sih kalian?" kata Miku dengan melasnya. Kasimin... #plak

"Habis! Situ ngomong Cuma 'eh kalian tau gak?' lagian tau apaan? Tau aja ga tempe!" kata Neru kaktus (dibaca: ketus).

"Kalian tau gak OVJ?" akhirnya Miku bertanya dengan singkat, padat.. dan jelas gak ya? #plakseason2

"Semua orang juga tau kali! Kan tuh acara lagi nge tren, kapan ya roadshow ke sini #yagabakallah#" kata Rin. (Btw, sejak kapan OVJ nyasar ke sini? #plak)

"Ku kira kalian ga tau" kata Miku enteng.

"Hari gini ga tau KAMSEUPAY IEWW(?)"

"Lagian ente-ente semua kemaren liat gak OVJ?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku liat kemaren tp bentar doang, suruh tidur ama my mommy darling muach(?)" jelas Len yang membuat semuanya sweat.

"Aku kemaren liat ampe selesai. Pas nyanyi lagu 'IWAK PEYEK' itu loh. Kocak!" Seru Meiko. Tiba-tiba semua hening bagaikan sayur hening (itu bening dodol) mendengar kata Iwak Peyek. Lagu yang sedang jadi kontroversi di mana-mana ini sedang membahana dan mengalahkan lagu-lagu Miku c.s(?) #diinjek-injek#. Ya memang sih, lagunya simple tp.. bisa membuat semua orang takjub akan keindahannya(?).

"Aku jadi pensaran sama yang namanya IWAK PEYEK" kata Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Iya juga gimana rasanya ya?" gumam Luka.

"Gimana klo kita beli saja!" usul Rin.

"Di sini mana ada yang jual?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Ya apakek! Lewat tokobagus kek! Ato apa kek! Jaman gini ga canggih! KASIAN DEH LOO" ejek Rin.

"Ya coba aja, mana ada di sini toko NDESO." Kata Miku. #ngecemuuilho *plak*

"Ya udah sepakat ya?" tanya Kaito meyakinkan.

"KAREPMU!"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Timing is.. QUIZ! #salah# Maksudnya, timing to go back home. Seperti kesepakatan meja kantin tadi(?) mereka berencana mencari tempat untuk menemukan IWAK PEYEK dan NASI JAGUNG.

"Enaknya ke mana duluan neh?" tanya Len.

"Tanya GPS! Kaito, lu kan punya GPS?" kata Luka.

"GPS gw rusak, lg di service" jawab Kaito enteng.

"Klo gitu peta aja. Siapa yang punya peta?" tanya Rin.

"Aku punya! Tapi ketinggalan" aku Miku.

"Rak Takon!"

"Sekarang mau ke mana nih? Jalan-jalan ga ada tujuan kayak gelandangan aja. Masa orang-orang kece kayak kita jadi gini sih?" kata Neru.

"Tanya orang-orang aja" usul Gumi.

"SETUJUH!". Akhirnya mereka tanya orang-orang di sekitar. Tapi ga ada yang tau, bahkan mereka bertanya 'Iwak peyek itu apa sih?' apa pada ndeso kali ye? Wong ndeso kok rak ngerti ndeso! #digeplak.

"Semua orang udah kita tanyain, tapi kok pada gak tau sih?" keluh Meiko.

"Iya nih, pada ndeso kali ya. Makanya, MAAFIN MARWAN DONG!" seru Miku ga nyambung.

"Ini lagi ngomong juga udah kelantur-lantur. Kecapekan kali ye?" ujar Kaito.

"Lagian aku juga capek! Badan gw udah langsing, jalan-jalan panas-panas gini badan gw ntar malah kurus kerempeng!" gerutu Rin.

"Klo gitu istirahat aja" usul Gumi.

"YA INI JUGA LAGI ISTIRAHAT!"

"Tapi juga jangan GALAK-GALAK AMAT NAPA! Mak jleb nih!" teriak Gumi menggemparkan jalanan. Tiba-tiba, disaat pertengkaran massal itu terjadi dengan melibatkan SBY sebagai biang keroknya (ini apa juga nyambungnya) suara malaikat pun datang. Kinclong kinclong bagaikan so putih so bersih hanya so klin pemutiih (nianakmalahpromosi). Datanglah malaikat di saat yang mungkin tepat mungkin tidak tepat atau bisa saja TELAT!

"Tidak! Ada malaikat pencabut nyawa! Jangan cabut nyawaku! Eh, kau boleh cabut nyawaku tapi jangan ambil pisangku!" teriak Len histeris yang MAK NGING di kuping.

"Ye! Muka cantik gini dibilang pencabut nyawa! (narsislu) Lagian saya ini malaikat penyelamat pula. Nih ane punya sesuatu!" Author dateng ga diundang, sungguh BAIKNYA mereka.

"Apaan noh?"

"Tadaa! Iwak Peyek dan Nasi jagung ASLI IMPORT INDONESIA!" semua malah hening cipta. Author hanya bengong saja.

"WOI! KENAPA GA DARI TADI!" Neru Protes.

"Ya Maaph! Saya kan juga baru beli! Neruu, maafin aku laah QAQ"

"Sialan lu Thor! Kasih di saat yang ga tepat!" Meiko ikut-ikut protes.

"Tau nih! Bikin yang lain sengsara dulu!" Rin juga ngomel ngomel kayak kucing goreng eeeh salah maksud kucing garong. Dan akhirnya, terjadi BATTLE antara Pemain dan Author yang tentu saja Authornya kalah.

"Ya udah serah dah! Udah dibawain iwak peyek masih gak mau! Nih mau gak! LANGKA TAU #halah#" Author ikutan protes.

"Ya sudah, gratis kan thor?"

"Enak wae! Dua ringgit!"

"Ga peduli!". Dan habislah Iwak peyek serta nasi Jagung milik Author yang sudah susah payah belinya #apaan?#. Sungguh malang nasib author yang tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka-mereka ini. Baik banget ye? Dan sekarang makanan itu sudah menari-nari di perut para orang-orang kece tapi kere ini #dilempar ke ngarai

"Wah, tak ku kira makanannya seenak lagunya" kata Miku memuji-muji yang sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan ke-3 setelah Negi dan Kaito(?) #dihajar

"Iya setuju! Makin nge fans ama Iwak peyek dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kita! Huahahaha eeh?" Rin keceplosan ketawa mirip PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG.

"Klo gini kan udah ga penasaran lagi, klo gw masih penasaran ntar gw jadi 'LEN PENASARAN' pula, nanti terakhir-terakhirnya malah jadi 'LEN NGESOT'" gumam Len. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya cengo.

"Apa kalian liat-liat?" tanya Len dengan muka polos seolah-olah dia lupa apa yang dia katakan. Dan itulah asal mula mereka jadi NGE FANS BANGET sama yang namanya IWAK PEYEK. Tapi, ini belum akhir cerita sob.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Keesokan harinya..

"Eh lu lu pada! Pada tau gak sih? Gw heran ama kelas sebelah!" seru Teto menghampiri kelompoknya.

"Emang kenapa? Kite-kite juga KAGA ADA URUSAN sama yang namanya Vocaloid itu!" jawab Tei sinis.

"Sinis amet sih lu! Kemaren aja gw beli tomat di pak Amet dienya kaga sinis!" omel Teto.

"Emang masalah Loe?"

"Emang knp tuh ama yang namanya Vocaloid itu?" tanya Ritsu daripada ntar Teto pundung di pojokan karena pengumumannya di KACANGIN.

"Gw tau elu Rit(?)! Emang Cuma elu yang bisa ngertiin gw!" seru Teto sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya Ritsu.

"Iye, gw tau klo gw baik! Tapi ga usah panggil gw dengan sebutan 'Rit' juga kali! Mak jleb nih!" omel Ritsu.

"Ok-ok, bek to topik. Gw denger-denger mereka tuh suka sama lagu IWAK PEYEK..."

"Yee! Semua orang juga udah tau kali!" potong Tei sebelum Teto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dengerin gw dulu dong! Jangan langsung potong omongan orang kayak potong-potong roti diolesi mentega! Permasalahannya bukan itu!" tegas(?) Teito.

"Lha trus opo?"

"Kita, sebagai SAINGAN mereka juga ga mau kalah dong! Tunjukin bukan Cuma IWAK PEYEK aja yang the best! Tunjukin juga, Andecha Andechi itu juga the best!" teriak Teto dengan semangat membara-bara sampai naik ke atas meja.

"Elu semangat amet sih Tet?" tanya Ritsu heran.

"Yaiyalah! Gw ga mau UTAU kalah ama tuh Vocaloid! Dan jangan panggil gw dengan sebutan 'Tet'! Lu Kira sanTET apa?" Teto emosi.

"Tuh kan? Mak jleb!"

"Yang gw masalahin sekarang. Turun dari tuh meja! Gw mau makan di situ! Meja jebol denda loe! Loe aja masih punya utang ama gw!" protes Tei menggunakan spanduk PARTAI NASDEM! GERAKAN PERUBAHAN!(?).

"Nah masalahnya itu, gw ga tau caranya untuk turun dari meja" dengan Polosnya dan tampang TIDAK BERDOSA dia mengatakan itu. Ritsu dan Tei Cuma GUBRAK di tempat. Sungguh, kau mirip mermaid man ya Teto #plak

07.00 WS (Waktu Setempat)...

**= UTAU'S CLASS =**

Kebetulan jam 1 2 untuk kelas Utau kosong. Jadi mereka mengadakan rapat harian setiap jam kosong.

"Heh, loe semua setuju gak?" tanya Teto memulai rapat harian kelas UTAU itu.

"Setuju apaan?" tanya Ritsuo bingung.

"Elu bingung? Apalagi gw!" seru Teto lagi-lagi dengan tampang TIDAK BERDOSA. Semua hanya sweatdrop, dan beberapa gubrak mirip Ijat.

"Yang bener dong! Lama-lama gw lindes pke truk gandeng nih!" Tei Emosi.

"Ya sabar napa! Lagian gw juga belom selesai ngomong apaan! Gini, elu pada setuju gak bikin rencana buat nyaingin kelas sebelah" bisik Teto yang kali ini benar-benar serius.

"VOCALOID! APPUAAH!" Ted langsung gebrek meja di depannya ampe tuh meja jebol gara-gara shock.

"heh! Elu kenapa sih! Shock sih shock tapi ga gitu juga kali!" kata Ritsuo.

"DENDA!"

"Ga punya uang" Ted melas.

"WONG KERE!"

"Gw pinjem duit lu dong Ritsu" Ted memohon.

"Apaan! Elu udah punya utang ama gw belom dibayar-bayar! Ini lagi!" Ritsu protes kayak tukang tagih kredit #dilempar Ritsu.

"Udah ni meja gw ga urusan! Yang gw urusan gimana noh caranya nyaingin tuh kelas sebelah!" seru Ruko.

"Elu punya rencana?" tanya Miko pada Teto yang dari tadi dikacangin dan sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Nah itu! Gw ga tau!" Lagi-lagi sekelas gubrak season.

"Elu juga klo bikin rencana MIKIR DULU DONG!" Ruko protes protes gajelas. POLUSI SUARA TAU GAK! #malah elu yg sewot

"Gw punya rencana..." belum saja Tei menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah ada lagu dari kelas sebelah yang cukup keras.

_Iwak peyek! Iwak peyek! Iwak peyek nasi jagung!_

_Sampe tuek! Sampe nenek! Vocaloid tetap di sanjung!_

Dan ternyata kelas sebelah juga jam kosong.

"Ayo jangan kalah! Nyanyikan lagu andecha andechi sekeras-kerasnya! Declare war on Iwak peyek!" seru Tei tiba-tiba. Kemudian sekelas ga mau kalah nyanyi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

_Andecha Andechi! A bora bora bori! (dua kali)_

_Teto: Yuk beli tomat ya nona punya pak amet! (All: shalalalalalala)_

_Jangan lupa ya nona membeli rames! (All: shalalalalalala)_

_Ted: kelas sebelah ya nona berisik amet! (All: shalalalalalala)_

_Bikin semua ya nona menjadi setres!_

**= VOCAloid's Class =**

"Sial tuh kelas sebelah! Ngajak brantem apa!" Len ngomel-ngomel sama tembok(?).

"Klo gitu nyanyi lebih keras aja! Biar mereka tau IWAK PEYEK is the best!" seru Rin mengibarkan bendera Iwak Peyek. Mereka pun kembali bernyanyi yang mulai menambah volume suara mereka.

_Iwak peyek! Iwak peyek! Iwak Peyek Nasi rames!_

_Situ ngenyek! Situ ngejek! Tapi situ ngenes ngenes!_

**JLEB!**

"Sialan tuh!" Tei udah naik darah tingkat akut.

"Minta pertempuran! OK! GW TERIMA TUH TANTANGAN!" Ritsuo teriak-teriak pake toa yang entah dapet dari mana. Dan akhirnya mereka bernyanyi lebih keras lagi dari mereka ampe ampe gempa noh di kelas.

_Andecha Andechi! A bora bora bori! (dua kali)_

_Ritsu: Pergi ke Bandung ya nona jualan rames! (All: shalalalalalala)_

_Dan jangan lupa ya nona jualan pare! (All: shalalalalalala)_

_Ritsuo: Biarin sini ya nona semua ngenes! (All: shalalalalalala)_

_Daripada m'reka ya nona pada wong kere!_

"JLEB DAH JLEB!" Miku pundung.

"Sialan sono! Ngejeknya NYENGAK banget sih! Hati nih sakit tau gak! Bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk jarum cekit cekit cekit cekit" ujar Gumi.

"Elu protes, curhat ato promosi milanta mbak?" tanya Neru.

"Tiga-tiganya kali"

"Jangan pada pundung dong kawan! Ayo nyanyiin lebih keras!" seru Kaito yang tiba-tiba semangat. Dan...

_Iwak peyek! I...-_

"Woi!" Kaito berhenti bernyanyi lalu melihat sekeliling tampak mereka sedang melakukan acara PUNDUNG MASSAL yang disponsori oleh Tolak Air(?).

"Aduh, kalah dah kalah"

**= UTAU'S CLASS =**

"Elu denger mereka nyanyi? Ato emang kuping gw yang budeg?" tanya Miko.

"Yes! Mereka kalah! SWEET VOCTORY!" seru Tei.

"And the sweeet! Sweeet! Sweet victory... YEAAAH!" sekarang mereka malah nyanyi lagunya marching bands Spongebob.

"Iwak peyek terkalahkan! Ga sia-sia declare war on iwak peyek" kata Teto dengan nada lelah setelah menyanyi.

"Yang penting kita menang"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Time to break...

Kelas UTAU dan Vocaloid pun keluar untuk istirahat. Karena kelas UTAU merasa belum puas mereka ngejek-ejek Vocaloid.

"Wah, kayaknya ada yang baru kalah niih" goda Luna.

"Diem lu! Mak jleb nih!" ujar Meiko.

"Lagian situ yang mulai duluan! Emangnya ga MAK JLEB apa!" tanya Ted spontan.

"Heh lu! Lagian salah kita apa? Iwak peyek fans kn ga melanggar HAM!" seru Miku.

"Tapi itu mengganggu kita tauk! Dikit dikit iwak peyek! Bosen nih di kuping! Nguing-nguing mulu!" Ritsuo protes.

"Klo soal itu maaf dah!" kata Neru.

"Ini anak juga, di Tweeter FB dll kau sebarin mulu IWAK PEYEK IS THE BEST! Semua stat lu gitu bosen gw liatnya!" seru Ruko ga mau kalah.

"Klo gitu, coba aja sendiri ni iwak peyek!" bentak Rin sambil melemparkan Iwak peyek bagaikan shuriken yang PAS KENA MULUTNYA yang monyong-monyong itu #dihajar#. Teto pun terjatuh yang mau tak mau mengunyah dan menelan iwak peyek itu. Teto hanya cengo. Semua memandang ke arah Teto.

"Eh Teto! Maaf ga sengaja! Bukan maksud!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba takut teto kenapa-kenapa. Soalnya klo kenapa-kenapa Rin juga yang tanggung resiko. Teto tidak berkata-kata, dia hanya cengo.

"Aaaaaa..." Teto hanya mengucapkan itu. Tapi lama kelamaan pipinya merah merona bagaikan apel. Sambil berdiri dari kematiannya #salah# dia pun melompat ke atas kursi dan bernyanyi sambil memeluk Iwak Peyek:

_Teto: I love iwak peyek! Rasanya enak! Begitu krenyes! Lalalala lalalala..._

_Miku: lalalalala~~_

_Teto: *memandang sinis ke Miku*_

_Miku: sangat keren, haha.._

_Teto: sweet to eat!_

_Miku: dan maknyus_

_Teto & Miku: lalalalalal BLAH! Lalalala... And down!_

Semua hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Gimana, enak kan rasanya?" tanya Rin jail.

"Aku terasa lahir kembaliii" seru Teto.

"Jadi, ga ada DECLARE WAR ON IWAK PEYEK NIH?" tanya Tei.

"Rencana BATAL!"

Dan akhirnya mereka makan iwak peyek bersama-sama.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Gaje banget nih fic. Maklumi fic Vocaloid pertama. Karena dikejar deadline, jadi masih banyak yang ANCUR AMBURADUL soalnya g bisa nge cek. Review saya tunggu dan kritik sarannya juga :3**

**Thanks for read!**


End file.
